


Mcelliot Quick Writes

by Shaloved30



Category: Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I will post the quick write drabbles I get via fic meme's on my personal tumblr. Keeping the Teen and up rating on these right now since I haven't received any in the mature category yet. Genre depends on the prompt so also keeping it general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cookies

Heading to her car and climbing in for home, Kate couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Her visit at the center had been good today. Her dad seemed to remember both her _and_ her mother, he even recalled some memories of Kate’s time at home right before university. He’d brought up the last time she was home and her mother had baked them all a batch of her favorite sugar cookies. The talk had gotten Kate so excited she decided she’d head right home and make a batch of them herself.

Pulling in the front garden of their new home, Kate was anxious to get inside and check on her two favorite girls and Lawrence before she got started and she was pleasantly surprised to be met at the door by Caroline, who cradled a sleeping Grace in her arms.

"We’ve missed you." Caroline said softly, her eyes lighting up at the sight of Kate’s smile. She backed away slowly as Kate passed, stopping at the coat rack to hang her cardigan. "How was he today?" Caroline inquired before leaning in to gently press her lips against Kate’s.

Kate hummed her appreciation as Caroline pulled away and she paused to stroke her daughter’s auburn curls and kiss her forehead before she answered. “Oh Caroline, he was just lovely! He seemed so alert and he even got me wanting to bake, so you and Lawrence are in for a treat tonight.”

Kate seemed to absolutely be glowing and it warmed Caroline’s heart as she watched her head toward the kitchen, already chatting away about all the supplies she’d need. Glancing back down at Grace, she cradled her to her chest before trailing slowly after her, Caroline’s own smile now set on her face.


	2. Breathe Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shock for Caroline and worry for Kate

Caroline wasn’t sure what had happened. One minute she and Kate were slow dancing to _their song_ in the living room while Lawrence surprisingly filled the dishwasher without one complaint and the next Caroline found herself screaming for Lawrence to call an ambulance. The gasp Kate let out made Caroline’s hair stand on end and her heart race as she struggled to hold them both upright as Kate’s knees buckled.

It was too soon and she didn’t know what to do. The emergency attendants had come quickly enough but she couldn’t stop crying and didn’t really know what all they were asking. Caroline stood in the doorway amazed as her youngest son told the two men all they needed to know before he quickly retrieved Kate’s prepared bag from the hall closet and grabbed her hand, heading straight toward the ambulance.

The waiting was unbearable and she couldn’t help but think this was somehow her fault. “Maybe I shouldn’t have insisted we dance”, Caroline pondered and she squeezed Lawrence’s hand a little tighter, who sat slumped beside her in the waiting area. Caroline shifted in her seat as she watched nurse after nurse come through the double doors but none heading their way. The tightness in her chest grew worse with every pass and she rose to her feet, preparing to pace just as a nurse finally approached them.

"Your partner is fine, we’ve stopped her contractions and you both can see her now."

Caroline’s eyes filled with tears as she and Lawrence fell in step behind the nurse leading them down the hall. They walked hand in hand by each room and her tears once again ran freely but she couldn’t ignore the slight pain still lingering in her chest. She was scared but she’d be fine once she saw Kate. Caroline had to see for herself, she had to know both Kate and the baby were truly alright. Just seeing her beautiful face Caroline felt sure she could finally breathe again.


	3. Can You Hear Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline has worked a long day and Kate gets..distracted.

The day had been an exhausting one and Caroline was ready for wine. The Board of Governors were on her case to push up the finalization date for all of the new teacher curriculum for this upcoming course and she just didn’t know if she had that kind of fight in her. She argued on behalf of her staff for far too long and now she’d have to present them all with the bad news.

Dragging her coat to the rack as she stepped into the door and immediately out of her heels, she threw her hand up to Lawrence in greeting as she passed by on her way to the kitchen. He was so caught up in his Xbox that a grunt back was his only reply. She’d deal with him in due time, right now she had a bottle of her favorite red calling her name and if she played her cards right, later her favorite lady would be doing the same. She giggled at her own cheekiness as she joined Kate in the kitchen, she had a full glass all ready and waiting for her in her hand.

"How was everything?" Kate asked, handing Caroline her glass and leaning in to gently peck her lips as she took a seat on the stool beside her.

"It was absolutely dreadful, but I don’t want to go on any more about it right now. Tell me about your day, lovely. " Caroline almost moaned out that last bit. Her eyes were now closed and she had started stretching out her neck and unbuttoning the top button of her blouse.

Kate was transfixed. Hearing that certain timbre in Caroline’s voice had caught her completely off guard and she found herself suddenly _very_ flustered. The swell of Caroline’s now exposed cleavage taking her words and commanding her full attention.

Caroline was confused at the sudden silence from her girlfriend, who was normally prompt in answering any question and always attentive to her needs. Lifting her head up straight she was pleasantly surprised to see Kate’s eyes darkened and watching her. She knew that look, Kate had a need now of her own. Caroline’s smile was mischievous as she reached out and gently stroked down the gorgeous jawline of her lover, seemingly trying to break her from her trance.

"Kate, can you hear me darling?" Caroline inquired softly, watching her eyes as they slowly traveled from her breast up to her face. Their eyes locked soon after and it was Caroline’s turn to stare as Kate’s tongue slowly appeared from her mouth to moisten her full lips.

"Take me to bed Dr. Elliot." Kate whispered and reached out for Caroline’s hand.

Taking her hand, Caroline led the way to the staircase, making sure to stop briefly only to let Lawrence know he luckily gained another hour on his Xbox to play.


	4. Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bed rest is the worst but Caroline truly is the best

To Kate, having too much idle time on her hands was absolutely no fun. She’d rather be working on her markings, a choral piece, or even entertaining the brood that was 9F at this point, anything but sitting at home feeling well less than glamorous, only able to waddle from room to room or just being tired out completely. She barely felt like moving for tea.

Missing work was one thing but missing Caroline was something else entirely and having to say goodbye to her this morning as she left for Sulgrave was especially hard for some reason. She’d cried as she got dressed this time. Kate tried to convince her she would be fine but Caroline couldn’t stand it, dropping her heels and climbing back in bed with her right then.

"An extra 15 minutes in bed will do us just fine" Caroline cooed. Settling back in her "big spoon" position. She pressed her lips softly to the side of Kate’s neck, glad to hold her until her tears settled, she really could care less about the time.

Seeing her get so upset made Caroline’s heart ache and she promised she’d try and come home a bit early today as they sat up together to leave the bed.

"Try and get some rest love" Caroline insisted and squeezed her hand just a bit tighter as they gingerly made it out of the bedroom door together and towards the stairs.

”Thank goodness for Beverly” Kate thought as she hung up the cordless and settled back on the pillows surrounding her on the couch. She was glad to cover for Caroline’s unplanned tardiness this morning she told Kate.

“Bed rest is a nightmare” Kate grumbled. She was irritated now and watching the news surely was of no help. She switched off the television with a huff, maybe just taking a nap for an hour or so would be for the best.

It was the smell of something delicious that roused her, inhaling deeply she moaned in delight as she stretched her legs out and slowly opened her eyes to find Caroline placing a bowl of her favorite curry on the end table beside her.

Caroline smiled as she gazed back at her. She reached out and stroked her cheek before crouching down to settle on her knees in front of her.

"Hello beautiful, I hope you’re feeling better and well rested. I made your favorite."

Kate’s smile spread and her cheeks warmed once their eyes connected. She quickly leaned forward, brushing her nose against Caroline’s then closed the gap between them for a tender kiss.

She was so thankful for her luck, Caroline was a godsend and she was glad for every day that they were together. Her heart had made the perfect choice. Kate melted into her, reaching out to cup her face gently and deepen the kiss. Curry could wait she decided, all she wanted right now was this moment to show Caroline just how much she was missed. Kate kept her eyes closed while their foreheads were still gently pressed together once they’d pulled back from each other’s lips.

"Thank you" she whispered. Her heart was so full, those two words meant so much in that moment, she couldn’t resist leaning in for another quick kiss.

Their time together may not have been the ideal fairy tale, with ex-husbands, teenagers, angry mothers, and new family drama that seemed to never end, but it was times like these that Kate felt most at home and that was pretty close.


	5. Broken Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interpretation of what may have been after Caroline left Kate's house in 2x06

_"I will try..I would try harder"_

Try as she might Kate couldn’t get the echo of Caroline’s voice or the sight of her tear glazed blue eyes out of her mind. She’d been trying to take a nap for a half hour now since she’d left, but closing her eyes only brought back Caroline instead of the rest she so desperately craved.

Turning over on her bed, Kate lifted her tired eyes to take in the bouquet now filling the modest vase on her desk. She’d kept the flowers, they were too pretty not to, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe she’d made a mistake accepting them in the first place.

She never expected her to come by, wasn’t fully prepared to even face her honestly, but she felt as if she’d done her best. She’d put on a stoic face in light of all that had happened and managed to keep her tears at bay.

“Maybe it’s best to take them downstairs.” Kate wondered aloud and she slowly rose from her bed and approached their place on her desk.

It was the sound of the gravel slowly rumbling on the ground below her window that caused her eyes to finally fill. She was still out there waiting. Kate could see the reflection from Caroline’s blonde curls bouncing as she straightened her back, gathering herself again, accepting this change and finally admitting defeat.

Maybe she had made a mistake in choosing her head over her heart. Saying no wasn’t the answer but it was too late now to stop things so she stood there and let the tears run unchecked down her cheeks.

Kate’s heart lurched in her chest as she watched her, she was almost certain she caught a flash of those sad blue eyes again before the car left it’s spot, taking the broken pieces of her heart with it down the street.


	6. Drowning + Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is two prompts combined and takes place a week or so after the prompt "Cookies" in my thought process.  
> Meet Winston and Ruby McKenzie

The drive from the center was quiet, far too quiet for Caroline’s liking and she didn’t know what exactly she could say that would change that. She chanced a quick glance from the wet road ahead of her to check in on Grace in the rear view and then Kate in the passenger seat.

Her darling Kate.

Always the silent pillar of strength.

Caroline’s heart ached as she spotted the sheen of tears Kate defiantly held in her beautiful brown eyes. Today had been rough on her and oh how Caroline wished there was some way she could help.

_Caroline, who insisted on holding Grace’s carrier, extended her free hand out towards Kate’s as they walked down the corridor. She needed to feel the connection to ease her own nerves while also providing Kate the comfort she knew she needed more often now during these visits._

_They entered into the common room all the residents gathered in for games and visits with their families and she recognized them immediately._

_Winston McKenzie was a handsome man and Kate’s mum Ruby truly lovely. He had the same welcoming eyes as his daughter and she that identical smile. Caroline felt her heart warming to both as soon as she spotted them sitting side by side on the piano bench watching as they approached._

_"You made it!" Kate’s mum exclaimed._

_As she rose from her seat to hug them, Caroline was struck by the strength of this petite woman’s grasp and tickled by the slight scent of the sugar cookies Kate loved so much. They all settled at one of the nearby tables, Kate’s mum quick to make a fuss over Grace who cooed her appreciation. It was when Ruby moved Grace from her seat to introduce her to Winston that things took a turn. The blank stare that took over his kind features made Caroline’s heart clinch and Kate stiffen beside her._

Sighing heavily as she saw the home they shared finally come into view, Caroline reached to unclench the fist Kate held pressed to her side the entire ride once she’d parked. Thankfully she let her fingers be brought free and Kate held Caroline’s tightly while she finally spoke, her normally tender voice hoarse with emotion.

"It’s like the man I knew as my dad has abandoned me. I’m just so sad Caroline, I feel like I’m drowning in it."

Kate’s face finally crumpled the weight of her heartache just too much to bear. Caroline could only unfasten both their belts and gather her in her arms across the console, holding her as close as the awkward position allowed while she cried. She wasn’t sure how just yet but she’d do everything she could to keep the woman she loved afloat through this.


	7. "I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere." + McElliot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sentence prompt!

It was the sudden kicking of Kate’s legs that woke her, causing Caroline to gasp and her tired eyes to instantly widen and take in her lover’s face. They’d fallen asleep facing each other tonight and the smooth brow that Caroline had brushed with her lips just hours earlier was now furrowed with wrinkles full of distress.

They’d been through this before. The dreams weren’t that frequent but Kate had prepared her nonetheless. Caroline had listened to the horrible images that plagued her darling at night sometimes with a heavy heart, only able to offer her embrace as a balm to soothe and she hoped show her understanding.

Caroline reached out to lightly stroke Kate’s jaw and gather her in her arms just as the moaning began. This was always the hardest part, hearing Kate’s pain always made Caroline’s chest ache and fighting the rigidness of her body in sleep made tears spring into Caroline’s eyes every time.

"I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere." Caroline whispered in Kate’s ear when she heard her finally wake with sharp intake of breath.

Caroline tightened her embrace and stroked Kate’s back lightly, still whispering her assurances into her hair as she felt Kate’s hot tears land on her breast.


End file.
